Et si
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Si rien ne s'était passé ?S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés ? Enfin, pas comme ça, pas à ce moment là… Comment cela se seraitil passé ? Sacha X Ondine


_Bonjour ! Voilà je tenais à publier d'anciennes fanfictions que j'ai écrite et je suis tombée sur un lot de fics pokémon. Ca me rend nostalgique… Enfin bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vais voir pour ce qui me reste à publier. Bonne journée !_

_Ah ! Et une dernière chose : mes histoires pkmn tournent toujours autour du couple Sacha X Ondine._

_Les phrases en italique signifie que ce sont des notes personnelles :p_

-------

_Si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés ? Enfin, pas comme ça, pas à ce moment là… Comment cela se serait-il passé ?_

-------

Ondine a maintenant 17 ans. Comme elle n'a pas rencontré Sacha, elle a pu consacrer son voyage à ne capturer et à ne dresser que des Pokémon aquatiques. Elle possède Stari, Staross, Poissirène qui sont ses Pokémon de départ ainsi que Leviathor, Carapuce et Aquali. Elle possède beaucoup d'autres Pokémon de type eau, mais elle ne se sépare pas de son équipe. Vous vous demandez où sont Togepi, Psykokwak, Hypotrempe, Ptitard, etc… ? Vu qu'elle les a capturé en compagnie de Sacha, dans cette fic où elle ne l'a pas rencontré, ils lui sont donc inconnus.

Sacha, lui, vient d'avoir 16 ans. Il a arrêté ses voyages après sa dernière ligue pour se consacrer à sa mère, ses Pokémon et aider le professeur Chen à ses études. La jeune fille souriante à ses côtés, ses Flora. Il l'a connu sur le continent Houen d'où elle est originaire. Elle a 14 ans et est une bonne dresseuse grâce à Sacha.

-------

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Poké-labo du professeur Chen où Pierre et Jackie les attendaient.

_Hé oui ! Même sans Ondine, Sacha a pu rencontrer ses amis en gardant la même ardeur pour le combat même s'il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Puis il a rencontré Flora qui la soutenu. Elle s'est petit à petit intéressée à Sacha ; lui qui la considère comme sa sœur, elle est quelque peu déçut._

Le professeur entra dans la pièce et Sacha lui tendit la Pokéball.

S - Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé.

PC – Merci beaucoup vous deux…

Flora se jeta sur Sacha en l'étreignant et en lui pinçant la joue.

F – C'est Sacha qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui l'a débusqué ! C'est un pro !

S – Hâche Hoi Hora !

Elle le serra un peu plus fort et le relâcha avant de s'en écarter en souriant.

P – Bien, je vais rentrer à Argenta, à moins que le prof ne te donne une autre capture.

PC – Désolé Pierre. Sacha, cette fois, j'ai deux commissions à te donner.

Sacha regarda Pierre gêné.

S – Je suis désolé.

P – C'est rien, je te rends service à toi et à elle.

S – Oui.

La maman de Sacha est très malade. Il a du rentrer en vitesse de son dernier voyage en abandonnant le championnat de la dernière ligue pour retourner à son chevet. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'elle reste au lit, à dormir toute la journée. Le médecin n'a même pas pu donner de nom à cette maladie. Pierre reste donc chez Sacha pour s'occuper de sa mère.

PC – Jackie, montre leur tes croquis, s'il te plais.

J – Tout de suite !

Il leur tendit son carnet. Sur la première page figurait un Magicarpe aux coloris de Léviathor.

PC – Il a été repéré près de Jadielle, c'est un Magicarpe Shiney.

F – Shiney ?

S – Ca signifie qu'il a des caractéristiques différentes de ses semblables. Ici, c'est sa couleur.

Jackie tourna la page où un Evoli blanc aux yeux rouges y était dessiné.

F – Woaw ! On dirait un albinos !

PC – S'en est un et c'est très rare. Lui est déjà capturé. Il vous attend à l'arène de Céladopole.

F – Comptez sur Sacha pour vous les ramener ! Hein Sachounet ?

Il rougit et toussa, visiblement gêné par ce surnom plutôt affectif que lui avait attribué la jeune fille.

S – Bien, nous partons tout de suite. Je propose qu'on se sépare.

Flora fit la grimace. Se séparer ne lui plaisait pas mais s'il le voulait... Elle jugea qu'il risquait moins de rencontrer de jolies filles de son âge dans la forêt qu'à Céladopole.

F – Je vais chercher l'Evoli. Je pars à vélo, je serais de retour d'ici 3 ou 4 jours.

S – Tu sauras où me trouver !

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit en trombe

« Plus tôt partie, plus tôt rentrée auprès de mon Sacha ».

Il rougit comme une pivoine. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le prof.

S – Bien, j'y vais. A plus tard prof !

Il se dirigea d'abord vers chez lui en compagnie de Pierre.

P – Elle est très fatiguée…

S – Je sais… Je serais capable de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un médicament. Mais il n'y a pas de solution.

Il laissa échapper une larme.

P – Ne perds pas espoir, qui sait…

S – Pierre, je ne crois plus aux miracles. Sa santé se dégrade de jours en jours… Je devrais peut-être rester…

P – Non, toi seul peux aider le professeur Chen. Et puis, sans lui, tu n'aurais plus de toit, ni pour toi, ni pour ta mère.

S – Oui, sans doute…

P – Ne t'inquiète pas. Mr Mime et moi sommes là pour elle.

Après avoir quitté sa mère, il se dirigea vers la forêt de Jade. Il s'arrêta dans un pré et…

S – PIKACHU ! MEGANIUM !

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître ses Pokémon.

S – Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je suis venu vous dire que je repartais pour une autre capture. Ca ne durera pas longtemps. Pikachu, je t'emmener avec moi.

Le Pokémon sauta sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

Pkc – Pikachu !

Méganium le regarda et se frotta contre lui.

S – Non, c'est bon Méganium. Je n'ai besoin que d'un Pokémon, je ne pars pas loin. Vas prévenir les autres, ça m'aidera.

Meganium rejoignit les autres Pokémon et Sacha repartit en direction du lac au Magicarpe Shiney.

S – Tu te rappelles Pikachu ? Quand on s'est retrouvé ici ? On s'était noyé et l'infirmière Joëlle nous avait retrouvé. On avait passé deux jours à l'hopital !

Pkc – Pika…

Il déposa son sac, sortit ses affaires et prépara sa canne à pêche, tournant le dos au lac sans voir le Magicarpe convoité sauter sans cesse hors de l'eau exécutant pirouettes sur pirouettes.

Pkc – Pika ?

Pikachu se retourna pour ne voir qu'un lac calme et brillant. Il secoua la tête. Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours ?

S – Voilà !

Pkc – Cha !

S – Magicarpe Shiney, tu es à moi !

6 heures plus tard, Sacha était toujours au bord de l'eau. Il sommeillait lorsqu'il sentit la canne remuer.

S – Hein ?

Une collerette bleu apparut à la surface de l'eau.

Pkc – Pika !

Puis le Magicarpe sauta avec l'appât dans la gueule. Il retomba à la surface.

S – Je l'ai ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attraper !

Mgp – Magicarpe !

S – Oups, il a pas l'air content…

Mgp – CCAAARRRPPPEEE !

S – WOOUUAAAHH !

Le Pokémon tira Sacha tellement fort, que celui-ci se retrouva en train de faire du ski nautique.

Pkc – Pipika ! PIKAPI !

Pikachu le suivit le long de la berge, passant sous les buissons épineux et les hautes herbes.

S – Je… Je vais pas… Te laisser t'échap… Per… POKEBALL…

Le temps de sortir une Pokéball et…

? – Reviens !

Le Magicarpe fut happé dans la pokéball de l'inconnu. Sacha coula puisque plus rien ne le maintenait à la surface. Il nagea vers la berge et remonta. Il reprit son souffle, se releva et se tourna vers l'inconnu, le fusillant du regard. Il ne voyait que sa silhouette devant le soleil. Il porta sa main devant lui pour cacher la lumière et tenter d'apercevoir la personne.

S – Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de capturer mon Magicarpe !

? – TON Magicarpe ? Je l'ai capturé tout à l'heure, il m'appartient !

S – Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?

? – Surf !

L'ombre sauta sur une étoile violette qui l'emmena face à Sacha. C'était une jeune fille rousse, assez grande avec de très beaux yeux océans. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, légèrement décoiffés. Elle portait un maillot « 1 pièce » rouge aux rebords blancs, une longue veste de même couleur et de petites sandales blanches. Il était bouche-bée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, visiblement gênée d'être regardée ainsi et Sacha fit de même, gêné de la regarder avec cet étrange intérêt.

? – Mon nom est Ondine ! Je suis la championne d'Azuria !

S – J'avais pourtant affronté les sœurs sensationnelles pour gagner mon badge…

O – Je suis la cadette et 4e sœurs. Je devais être en voyage lorsque tu es passé à l'arène. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

S – Je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette !

O – Celui qui a gagné à Orange et à Jotho !

S – Lui-même !

Pkc – Pikapi !

S – Pikachu !

Le Pokémon lui sauta dans les bras, heureux de le retrouver.

O – Pourquoi voulais-tu mon Magicarpe ?

S – Secret professionnel…

Elle sauta à ses côtés et le regarda dans les yeux, leurs visages assez proches. Elle fit la moue.

O – Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

S – Euh… Je… Euh…

Elle avançait doucement vers lui et lui reculait vers l'eau sans le savoir, les joues légèrement roses.

O – Tu ne peux vraiment pas me le dire ?

S – Je…

O – A - tten - tion…

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le nez et il bascula dans l'eau. Elle ria et se pencha au dessus du fleuve.

O – Allez, ressort… Sacha ?

Elle regarda, légèrement paniquée.

O – Où il est ?

Pkc – Pikapi !

Une main agrippa Ondine et l'entraîna au fond de l'eau. Elle se retourna vers son «agresseur » et vit Sacha mort de rire. Il porta la main à sa bouche car il venait de perdre tout l'air en riant. Son teint vira au bleu.

O – Crétin !

Elle le prit sous les épaules et le remonta à la surface. Elle le hissa sur la berge et reprit son souffle.

O – Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je suis toute mouillée maintenant et je… Sacha ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus. Pikachu le secoua doucement, il ne bougea pas.

O – Oh non !

Elle se pencha sur lui et écouta son cœur.

O – Son cœur bat, mais doucement et sa respiration s'est arrêtée… Je ne vois qu'une solution…

Elle se pencha doucement vers le visage de Sacha et commença le bouche-à-bouche. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air et lui souffla dans les poumons quand soudain, elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle releva la tête et le vit sourire.

S – Alors, heureuse ?

O – ABRUTI !

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il était trop fort.

S – Ahahahah ! Fallait voir la tête que tu faisais ! Ahahah !

Il la relâcha et elle se releva, visiblement vexée, les joues légèrement rouges.

O – Grr… Staross !

Le Pokémon étoile vola au dessus de Sacha et lui envoya un puissant pistolet à O dans le visage.

O – A mon tour de rire !

S – Blub… Blub…

Staross s'arrêta et Sacha se mit à quatre pattes pour respirer. Pikachu le regardait l'air de dire « tu l'as bien cherché ».

S – Oh, ça va !

Pkc – Chu !

Il se releva et regarda Ondine.

S – Je te propose un combat, si je gagne, je prends Magicarpe…

O – Pourquoi le mettrais-je en jeu, après tout, je l'ai capturé, il m'appartient !

S – Oh, allez, s'il te plait !

O – Alors, dit moi à quoi il peut te servir ?

S – Si c'est le combat qui t'inquiète, je n'en aurais pas besoin pour ça.

Ondine haussa un sourcil.

O – Ah ? Alors, dit moi ?

S – Allons d'abord à mon camp…

Elle hésita et finit par le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant le sac de Sacha.

O – Alors ?

Il pris une profonde inspiration et commença…

S – Je suis en mission ultra secrète, vois-tu ? Je suis un agent secret et ce Pokémon est recherché par la Team Rocket. Je dois le mettre en sécuri… Hey !

Ondine commençait à partir et il la retint par la veste.

O – Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes histoires à dormir debout ! Laisse-moi partir avec MON Magicarpe !

S – Oh, ça va. C'était juste pour rire…

O – « Hahaha » Morte de rire.

S – Dis, tu ris jamais ?

O – Pourquoi rirais-je de tes histoires ?

S – Tu serais plus jolie si tu souriais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Sacha se frotta la tête rougissant légèrement, gêné.

S – Euh… J'ai dit ça moi ? Non, je ne disais rien…

Ondine croisa les bras et le regarda.

O – Tu vas me dire à quoi te servira ce Pokémon ?

S – Connais-tu le professeur Chen ?

O – Oui, le prof Pokémon de Palette.

S – Oui, il fait des recherches sur les Pokémon et il m'a demandé de lui rapporter ce Pokémon…

O – Comment puis-je être sûre de ce que tu me dis ?

S – Ecoute, faisons un combat, si je gagne, tu viens avec moi à Palette pour voir Chen…

O – Et si je gagne ?

S – Euh… Un bisou ?

O – SACHA !

S – Quoi ? Je sais pas moi…

O – Tu m'emmène aussi à Palette. Je dois voir le Prof Pokémon.

S – Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un combat dans ce cas ?

O – Je choisis Magicarpe !

S – Bon… Pikachu !

Magicarpe apparut sur terre en frétillant comme un fou.

O – Oups. Va dans l'eau, tu y seras mieux.

Mgp – Carpe !

S – Justement, l'eau conduit l'électricité… Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

O – NON ! Il y a plein d'autres Pokémon dans l'eau ! Il risquerait de les blesser.

Sacha se gratta la tête.

S – Mais, comment veux-tu que je te batte dans ce cas ?

O – Et si c'était moi ? Magicarpe attaque pistolet à O !

…

O – J'ai dit, pistolet à O !

…

O – Magicarpe ?

Mgp – Carpe…

S – On dirait qu'il ne connaît pas cette attaque…

O – Oh… (o.-)'

S – On ferait mieux de ne pas combattre, à moins que tu aies d'autres Pokémon ?

O – J'en ai, mais ils sont tous K.O. …

S – Comment ça se fait ?

O – Je les ai utilisé pour capturer Magicarpe.

S – QUOI ! Pour capturer Magicarpe ?

O – Oui…

S – Laisse-moi rire ! Ce Pokémon ne peut pas les avoir battu, il ne connaît même pas l'attaque pistolet à O !

O – Il connaît peut-être une autre attaque. Magicarpe ? Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ?

Ondine se pencha face au Pokémon qui lui envoya quelques gouttes au visage. Une goutte apparut sur la tempe d'Ondine.

S – L'attaque Trempette…

O – Laisse tomber, reviens.

Ondine s'assit au bord de l'eau. Pikachu s'assit à ses côtés.

Pkc – Pika ? Pikachu !

Il lui tendit la patte. Elle hésita un instant et la lui serra.

O – Enchantée, moi c'est Ondine.

S – Ben dit donc, Pikachu ne fait jamais ça d'habitude. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Pkc – Pikachu Chuka, Pi Pikapi ? (ce qui signifie « je ne suis pas le seul, hein Sacha ? »)

Sacha rougit et détourna le regard, il avait compris les paroles de son Pokémon.

O – Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

S – Euh… Qu'il a faim !Et… Moi aussi, je meurs de faim !

Il sortit de son sac deux sandwichs que Pierre leur avait préparé. Pikachu tendit un morceau à Ondine.

Pkc – Pika ?

O – Non merci, j'ai mon repas. Je reviens, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Elle s'éloigna. Sacha s'approcha de Pikachu en regardant Ondine s'éloigner.

S – Elle est mignonne, hein ? Elle est différente des autres filles…

Pkc – Ka ? Kachuka ?

S – Flora ?

Pkc – Pi.

S – Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas, enfin, pas comme ça. Elle est une amie, ma petite sœur en quelque sorte.

Pkc – Chu !

O – Aaaaaaahhhh !

S – Ondine !

Pkc – Kachupi !

Ils coururent en direction du cri et virent Ondine tenant son sac comme un bouclier face à son sac de couchage sur lequel dormait… Un Chenipan.

S – Quoi, c'est ça qui te fait peur ?

O – Tout le monde à ses phobies ! Moi, ce que je ne supporte pas ce sont les IIINNSSSEEECCTTEES !

S – Bah, après tout, allez, vas t'en petit Chenipan, tu fais peur à notre amie.

Le Chenipan leva la tête vers Sacha.

S – Tu me comprends ? Allez, tu veux bien t'en al…

Le Pokémon envoya une attaque Sécrétion et Sacha se retrouva momifié.

O – Aaaaaahhhh ! SACHA !

Pikachu fit crépiter ses joues face au Pokémon qui… Lança de nouveau son attaque Sécrétion qui momifia Pikachu.

O – Aaaaahhh ! PIKACHU !

Le Pokémon se dirigea vers Ondine qui recula et tomba à terre.

O – Aaaaahh ! S'il te plait, ne m'approche pas ! AAAAAHHH !

Chenipan la salua et passa son chemin.

O – Hein ?

Elle le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement.

? – Mphh !

O – Sacha ! Je t'avais oublié !

Pikachu lança une attaque Tonnerre qui désintégra le fil blanc qui l'enveloppait. Ondine se pencha au dessus de Sacha et enleva les fils avec l'aide de Pikachu.

O – Berk ! De la bave de Chenipan ! Je sais pas comment je fais pour pas vomir…

Elle enleva le fil autour de la tête de Sacha.

S – Et ben retiens-toi et enlève-moi ça !

O – Sache qu'on ne me donne pas des ordres, monsieur ! Si tu veux que quelqu'un t'obéisse comme un petit chien, trouve-toi une petite amie !

Elle se releva et tourna les talons.

S – Mais… Hey !

Pikachu le regarda en secouant la tête et en soupirant.

S – Oh ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

Pikachu recula, sourit machiavéliquement et…

S – Nonnonnonnonnonnon !

Pkc – Pika CHUUUUUU !

Sacha se retrouva grillé mais libéré.

S – Mer… Ci… Pi… Ka… Chu…

Pkc – Chupi ! (de rien)

Pikachu partit à la suite d'Ondine pour la rattraper.

Pkc – Pikachupi ! Pikachupi !

O – Pikachu ?

Elle sortit de derrière un buisson.

Pkc – Pikachupi !

Il lui sauta dans les bras.

Pkc – Pikachupi, Pikapi pi kachu Chupi ! Pikachu ! Chu…

O – Je n'ai pas besoin de Sacha pour aller à Palette. Je pars maintenant et…

Pikachu imita un Chenipan.

O – Ah, c'est vrai… Maudits insectes…

S – Ondine ! Ondine !

Pikachu sauta des bras d'Ondine et partit rejoindre son maître.

S – Ondine.

Ondine commença à avancer vers le sentier lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui prit la main.

S – Ondine… Reste, s'il te plait… Pardon pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé.

_Nous avions connu un Sacha qui refusait de faire des excuses à Ondine. Après toutes ses années, il a bien changé, surtout sans Ondine._

O – C'est vrai ?

S – Oui…

Il la serra dans ses bras et Ondine s'aperçut qu'il tenait de son autre main un paquet de biscuits vide.

O – Euh, Sacha, c'est quoi ça ?

S – Ah ben, c'est tombé de ton sac. Je pensais que tu en aurais encore…

_Evidemment… Ca explique les excuses…_

BAFFE !

O – Abruti !

Ondine s'éloigna. Sacha, lui, se tenait la joue douloureuse. Pikachu partit avec Ondine laissant Sacha tout seul. Le garçon rentra au camp, vexé.

S – Et Pikachu qui m'a laissé. Pfff. De toute façon, demain je rentre à Palette.

Le soleil était orange et descendait derrière les montagnes.

S – Va faire nuit… Elle va être seule dans la forêt… Après tout, elle est avec Pikachu.

Il hésita un instant et prit son sac.

S – Et puis zut !

Il partit en direction du sentier qu'avait emprunté Ondine. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il finit par les retrouver. Ils étaient endormis dans le sac de couchage d'Ondine. Sacha posa son sac et s'avança doucement à 4 pattes pour ne pas la réveiller.

S – Elle est si jolie…

Elle remua et il se cacha vite derrière un arbre pour pas qu'elle ne le voit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda les alentours et se rendormis.

S – Ouf.

Il sortit son sac de couchage et s'installa à l'écart, derrière un buisson pour ne pas être vu. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune rouquine penchée au-dessus de lui, lui souriant.

O – Alors, bien dormit ?

S – J'suis fait. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Elle souleva le sac à dos du garçon.

O – C'est pas malin de laisser ses affaires traîner. Tu as faim ?

S – Oh oui !

Elle lui tendit un bol de chocolat.

S – Merci !

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires comme la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle et toussa un peu, gêné.

S – Hmm, Ondine, Je… Je suis… Je suis désolé pour hier… Je… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

O – Tout à fait, un imbécile !

S – Euh… Oui. Tu me pardonnes ?

O – J'sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

S – Hey !

O – Je rigole ! Allez, Palette nous attend !

S – Oui !

Ils prirent le chemin, Pikachu marchant devant eux. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre mais regardaient ailleurs. Sacha sursauta en sentant la main de la jeune fille se refermer sur la sienne. Il ne dit rien, hésita un instant et la serra en souriant, rougissant un peu. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une heure à Palette.

S – Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir quelque chose. Pikachu t'emmène au laboratoire du professeur Chen.

O – Bien, à tout à l'heure !

Chez Sacha :

S – Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Le garçon monta à l'étage et trouva Pierre au chevet de sa mère. Elle était pâle comme un linge et avait les yeux fermés. Sacha se précipita et lui prit la main.

S – Maman ! Maman ! Réponds-moi ! Maman !

P – Elle est dans le coma depuis ce matin. Le médecin va la faire admettre à l'hopital de Céladopole…

S – NON ! Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, quoi qu'il arrive !

P – Mais c'est pour son bien !

Il hésita, regardant alternativement Pierre et sa mère.

S – Qu'est-ce que le docteur a dit, exactement ?

P – Il a dit que si elle n'allait pas à l'hopital, elle risquait gros…

S – « Gros » comment ?

P – Soit qu'elle reste pour toujours dans le coma…

S – Soit ?

P – Son cœur peut s'arrêter à tout moment…

S – QUOI ?!!!

P – L'ambulance est en route… Elle arrivera d'ici 10 minutes. Le docteur est partit voir le professeur Chen pour l'avertir et lui demander quelque chose.

S – Quoi ?

P – Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire…

S – J'aurais jamais dû partir ! J'aurais jamais dû aller chercher ce maudit Magicarpe ! Je pars au Labo. Veille sur elle, je ne serais pas long ?

Il partit en trombe et entra dans le laboratoire. Il trouva Ondine assise dans un fauteuil du salon, Pikachu sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Sacha surprise.

O – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

S – Où est Chen ?

O – Il m'a dit d'attendre, il discutait avec un monsieur. Ils sont sortit par là. Hey ! Attends !

Sacha ne l'écoutait déjà plus et courait vers les deux hommes debout dans le bureau.

S – Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à ma mère !

PC – Sacha ? Je… Le médecin m'a dit. Je suis désolé…

Sacha se positionna devant le professeur Chen et regarda le médecin d'un air mauvais.

S – Elle m'a dit que quoi qu'il arrive, elle voulait rester à Palette…

Doc – Je sais, j'étais là. Il y a peut-être une solution, mais il faut un Pokémon spécial qui fabrique un suc qui pourrait la soigner. Rien n'est sûr, mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout… Laisse-moi l'emmener à Céladopole, le temps de reconstituer l'antidote…

S – Quel Pokémon ?

Doc – Quoi ?

S – Quel Pokémon faut-il ?

Doc – Un Empiflore Magenta…

S – Magenta ?

PC – Oui, c'est un Empiflore très rare qui ne vit que sur les îles avoisinant les îles Oranges. L'Îles aux Plantes.

S – L'Îles aux Plantes ?

PC – Oui. Tu te rappelles du Caratroc Indigo que tu avais rencontré, celui dont tu m'avais enregistré les données sur le Pokédex.

S – Oui.

PC – Et bien, cet Empiflor a un peu le même genre de sécrétion que lui, mais un peu différente, cependant.

S – Je serais prêt à tout pour ma mère… J'irais chercher ce Pokémon mais… J'ai peur de la laisser seule.

PC – Pierre s'en occupe…

? – Je peux y aller si tu veux.

S – Ondine ?

O – Si ça peut t'aider, je peux y aller et toi tu restes auprès de ta mère.

S – Tu as tout entendu… Tu connais donc le problème…

O – Oui, et je suis désolée.

S – Je veux y aller aussi. Si tu veux m'accompagner, ton aide me sera précieuse.

O – Bien ! Allons-y de suite !

S – Oui !

Ils partirent en direction du bois de Palette pour récupérer les Pokémon de Sacha. Il prit Méganium, Pikachu, Crocrodil, Roucarnage, Fantominus et Dracaufeu.

S – Viens, par Vol, on sera plus tôt arrivé !

O – Euh…

Elle semblait effrayé par le gros dragon. Sacha lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et il la hissa derrière lui, sur le dos de Dracaufeu.

Non loin de là…

F – Hihihihi ! Je vais faire une sacrée surprise à Sacha ! Il doit être allé voir ses Pokémon. J'ai pédalé comme une malade tout le long du chemin pour vite le retrouver… Sacha !!

Dracaufeu battit des ailes et commença à s'envoler quand Flora arriva dans le pré.

F – Mais que… SACHA ?!! HEY !!! C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE ?!!! SACHA !!!!

Mais il ne l'entendait pas et ils volaient déjà en direction des Îles. Flora se précipita chez le professeur Chen…

F – AVEC UNE AUTRE FILLE ???

PC – Oui et…

F – Donnez-moi un Pokémon connaissant l'attaque Téléportation, je pars le rejoindre !

PC – Mais… Si tu veux…

Il lui tendit une Pokéball d'où un Hypnomade en sortit.

F – Bien. Hypnomade, Téléportation sur l'Îles aux Plantes !

PC – Attends !

Flora venait de se volatiliser avec le Pokémon. Elle réapparut sur l'Île, face à un énorme Empiflore rouge qui la souleva jusqu'à sa bouche, prêt à l'avaler.

F – Aaaaahhh !!! Abruti !! Lâche-moi !!!

Elle donna un coup de pied sur le Pokémon qui la lâcha de douleur et partit en sautillant.

F – Pff… N'importe quoi. Hypnomade, reviens !

De l'autre côté de l'île, Dracaufeu atterrissait. Sacha sauta à terre et Ondine lui tomba dans les bras. Elle rougit en se trouvant si proche de lui.

O – Je…

Il la regarda avec douceur et ils se rapprochèrent. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand…

? – FLOOORRRE !!!!

O – WOUAHH !!!

Un Empiflore chargea sur eux sans les voir. Ils s'écartèrent et tombèrent chacun d'un côté. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et ils disparurent chacun du champ de vision de l'autre.

S – Ondine ?! Ondine ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

? – Et n'essaye plus de me manger !!!

S – QUOI ?!!

Il vit une jeune fille qui sortit de la forêt en montrant son poing. Quand elle aperçut Sacha, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

? – SACHOUNET !!!!

Du côté d'Ondine, le nuage disparut et elle vit une jeune fille dans les bras de Sacha.

O – Mais que… Sacha ?

Flora regarda Ondine en lui lançant un regard plein d'éclair. Dracaufeu et Pikachu s'approchèrent à leur tour.

P – KACHUKA ?!!

F – Salut Pikachu ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Pikachu regarda alternativement Sacha gêné, Flora pendu à son cou et Ondine qui semblait légèrement en colère. Ondine respira un grand coup et sourit à Flora.

O – Bonjour, qui es-tu ?

F – Je suis Flora, la fiancée de Sacha.

S&O – QUOI ?!!

S – Hey ! Depuis quand je suis ton fiancé ?

O – Tu es donc avec Sacha… Bien. Je m'appelle Ondine.

Flora se força à sourire.

O – Bien. Puisque Sacha est avec sa petite amie – dont il a oublié de me préciser son existence – je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ici. Je retourne à Azuria ! Au revoir Flora ! Adieu Sacha…

Elle partit. Sacha tenta de se lever pour la rattraper mais Flora le retenait en le serrant contre elle.

S – Ondine ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!

O – J'ai dit « A-DI-EU » !!!

S – Ondine ! Ben puisque tu ne me crois pas, vas t'en !!!

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui répondre mais préféra se taire et partit.

F – Je suis si contente de te retrouver.

Sacha la regarda méchamment.

S – Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, toi !

F – Mais parce que… Parce que… Parce que je t'aime Sacha…

S – QUOI !

F – Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais je t'aime…

Elle s'écarta et il se releva.

S – Je… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

F – Un « moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour » me conviendrait…

S – Ecoute Flora ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser. Ma mère à besoin d'un médicament, ou plutôt d'un Pokémon… Alors, on reparlera de ça plus tard et occupons-nous du plus important !

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement déçue.

S – Il faut que je trouve un Empiflore Magenta. Je sais pas à quoi ça ressemble…

F – Bah, Magenta, c'est rouge. C'est certainement un Empiflore rouge comme celui qui a essayé de me manger 2 fois et que j'ai mis en fuite…

Sacha la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

S – C'é… C'était lui ?

F – Oui, je pense.

S – Faut vite aller le chercher !!!

3 jours plus tard et bien des ennuis avec les Pokémon du coin, ils réussirent à rentrer à Palette avec l'Empiflore capturé, mais eux, en piteux état. Ils rejoignirent le labo du professeur Chen et Sacha tendit la Pokéball à Chen.

S – Voilà… Je vous laisse faire. Je dois aller à Céladopole pour voir maman…

PC – Pas besoin. Ta mère est chez toi.

S – Quoi ?! J'y vais !!

F – Hey ! Attends !

Il se précipita chez lui et retrouva Pierre au chevet de sa mère qui était reliée à des appareils médicaux. Le médecin arriva.

Doc – Bien. Le professeur Chen m'a dit que tu avais réussit à capturer l'Empiflore. On va pouvoir la soigner… J'espère…

S – Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit restée à Palette ?

Doc – Et bien, la jeune fille qui était chez le professeur Chen est venue me voir… Elle est aussi têtue que toi. Elle a exigé que les soins lui soient portés ici.

P – Une belle rouquine. Tu la connais Sacha ?

S – Ondine…

Flora et le professeur Chen arrivèrent avec une fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

PC – Voilà !

Doc – Bien. Nous allons lui donner.

Il injecta le produit par seringue à Délia.

Doc – Il faut attendre. Si rien ne se passe demain matin, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus d'espoir…

S – Merci…

Ils partirent tous sauf Pierre et Sacha.

P – Je peux rester si tu veux…

S – Non, tu peux rentrer. Demande à Flora de ne pas venir. J'ai besoin de rester seul avec elle.

P – Je lui dirais. Je reviens demain.

S – Si tu veux.

Sacha s'assit à côté du lit de sa mère. Il finit par s'assoupire et s'endormit, la tête sur le ventre de sa mère. Le lendemain, Sacha sentit une main sur son épaule, ce qui le tira du sommeil.

S – Hein ? Que…

Il vit une ravissante jeune fille qui lui souriait, inquiète.

S – On… Ondine ?

O – Sacha.

Il se tourna et l'agrippa à la taille en la serrant contre lui.

S – J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir.

O – Je ne suis pas importante. Comment va ta mère ?

Il regarda sa mère et le réveil : 7h00 du matin.

S – Toujours rien de nouveau… Ondine, il faut que tu sache qu'entre moi et Flora…

O – Il n'y a rien, je sais. J'ai discuté avec Pierre. C'est un garçon très gentil...

S – Adorable. Il a su s'occuper de ma mère durant mes absences.

O – Sacha… Je… Je t'aime Sacha…

S - Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain, un silence perturba Sacha. Il lâcha Ondine et se tourna vers le lit de sa mère.

S – MAMAN ?!! MAMAN ?!!

Il lui prit la main. Elle ne respirait plus.

S – MAMAN ?!!

Le corps de sa mère sursauta et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la respiration ayant repris son rythme normale.

D – Sa… Sacha ?

S – Maman !!!!

Il la serra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

S – Oh, maman…

Il pleurait.

D – Tout va bien, Sacha. Je suis là.

S – J'ai eu si peur. Maman.

Délia remarqua Ondine et lui sourit.

D – Bonjour. Qui es-tu ?

S – Elle s'appelle Ondine et sans elle, tu aurais quitté Palette pour l'hopital de Céladopole.

D – Merci beaucoup.

S – C'est aussi ma… Petite amie…

2 jours plus tard, Délia se promenait dans le village, en pleine forme. Sacha et Ondine se promenaient, main dans la main. Flora avait fini par déclarer forfait. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Sacha, qu'importait le sien… Enfin, elle ne tarda pas à trouver son âme sœur.

FIN

_Voilà comme quoi, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, je suis sûre que ça aurait pu se passer comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous incite à écrire vous aussi d'autres versions de cette rencontre… s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés._


End file.
